


Flat Foot

by Moonblastbitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Ben Solo is her subject, Detective Noir, F/M, Han and Leia are super extra, Padmé Amidala Lives, Rey is a PI, everyone is very sus, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonblastbitch/pseuds/Moonblastbitch
Summary: Rey Niima specializes in finding people. When political royalty Leia Organa steps into her agency and asks her to track down her long lost son, Rey gets stuck in a web of old money, lies and intrigue. Not one to give up easily, Rey is determined to drag Ben Solo home wherever he may be. But the truth might be more complicated than she was originally lead to believe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Its been a hot minute since I've written some fic, but I got the bug for this idea and it would not let me go. So here we have my attempt at a PI story. I appologize for the formatting, it all over the place. If someone could leave a tip on how to fix it I'd be very thankful!

CHAPTER ONE: THE MOVING TARGET

December was the busiest month of the year for Rey. As the holidays kicked into gear families wanted to track down long lost relatives, and were happy to spend their Christmas bonuses to do just that. Which suited her fine, December work usually paid the rent in her office for two months and then some.

This December had been no exception, and as she poured through the expense reports from her last job, the jingle bells Finn had decorated her office door with began to clang, alerting her to a potential client. Rey quickly folded up her paperwork, dusted off her hands and put on her brightest customer service smile.

“Hello! Welcome to Outpost Investigations! How can I help you ma’am?”

The lady looked hesitant, then quickly walked through the door, shutting it behind her and crossed the small room to sit at the leather chair Rey left out for guests. 

Rey looked the woman up and down. She was small in stature but quite beautiful, with lovely dark eyes and long brown hair peppered with grey drawn up in an intricate braid. She wore an exquisitely made black coat, and boots that shone so nice they had to be real leather. She certainly had money, and class to boot. Her favorite kind of clients.

“Oh, hello. I apologize for coming in so suddenly. I normally would have called ahead and made an appointment but I’ve been a bit.. distracted today I suppose.” 

“Don’t even worry about it, you’re giving me an excuse to ignore some paperwork. Can I get you some coffee?”

“Oh yes that would be great. Black please.”

Rey filled the coffee pot that sat on the shelf next to her desk. “So why’d you decide to swing by Miss…..”

“Oh yes I’m sorry. My name is Leia. Leia Organa.”

Rey nearly burned her damn hand. She knew the name all right. It was who she voted for on her ballot during last year's election. “I’m sorry, am I speaking to Senator Organa?”

“That you are”. She said ryely. Rey held out a mug of coffee to the politician and she accepted it.

“Well I know you’re fond of meeting your constituents, guess I just didn’t know how fond.” She joked.

“This is a separate matter from my career I’m afraid. It’s about my son.”

And there’s the ticket, Rey thought.

“Is that why you came in today?”

“Yes. It’s a long story, I hope you have time.”

Rey glanced at the clock. Her next appointment wasn’t for another hour. “Oh yeah I’ve got time.”

“Well.” Leia started, shifting uncomfortably in her seat, “It was about 10 years ago now. My son Ben had just turned 19. He’d been having ... a tough time I guess. He’d finished his first year at Stanford, undergrad. He barely passed most of his classes and his therapist diagnosed him with depression. I suggested to my brother a summer with him in the mountains might do him some good.”

“Your brother?” Rey asked, jotting down notes. 

“Yes, Luke Skywalker.”

Rey paused, something about that name rang some bells. “Any reason for the different last names?”

Leia waved her hand. “Oh it’s sort of a family thing, Organa is my professional name.”

“Did you take it from your husband?”

Leia snorted at that. “God no, could you imagine a political with the last name Solo? I’d never hear the end of the jokes. No, Organa is my god fathers last name.”

“I see. Continue please.”

“Oh yes where was I. Yes, so my brother has a cabin in the mountains about six hours from here. He goes there most summers to write. He and Ben always got along so well, so I suggested that spending the summer with him might help Ben feel better. More at home I suppose.” Leia let out a long sigh at that.

“Was there trouble at your home?”

“Something like it. You see Ben's father and I, Han, we’d been going through a divorce at the time, plus we were both working. I just didn’t think it’d be good for him to be all alone in the house day in and out with all that tension.”

“What was the reason for the separation?”

“Distance mostly. I travel a lot for my job, he travels a lot for his. Suddenly it wasn’t romantic anymore when we had a growing child together. Responsibility had never been Hans strong suit you see. But we stayed together as it was for him. But soon enough Ben was going away to college and we ran out of excuses to stay married.”

“Did you go through with it? The divorce I mean.”

Leia smiled a little at that, a small smirk in the corner of her mouth. “When I figure out how to quit that man I’ll let you know. Anyways to answer your question we’re still married on paper but we’ve been together off and on for years.”

“I see. Keep going.”

Leia took a long sip of her coffee before continuing. “So we packed up his things, sent him on his merry way thinking ‘Luke will do it, if anyone could help my son he can.’ Big mistake it turned out. Everything seemed normal and then BAM! A month in and we get a call from Luke. The cabin was in ashes, his pickup was gone and Ben was nowhere to be found.”

Rey stared at her new client. “Wait.. so. Your son burned down the cabin and stole his uncles truck and just vanished? Did you ever file a police report? Put out a search for the vehicle?”

“That and more” Leia said, eyes hard. “They found the pick up eventually in a town about 80 miles away, then the trail went cold.”

“Am I the first private investigator you’ve gone through?”

“Oh no, not by a long shot. We’ve had at least five over the past few years. All of them said the same thing. Ben probably got on a bus, paid in cash and took off, out of the country.”

“So he had money on him?”

“Oh yes. He had some money from a tutoring job he was doing during school, plus some birthday money. It wasn't much, only about three thousand dollars.”

More money than Rey had to her name right now.

“So he had an account at a bank somewhere? Did it remain open?”

“Yes it was an international branch we set up for him when he was a baby, when he turned 18 we took our names off of it. Apparently the same time he left the truck he closed the account, withdrew all the money he had too.”

Oh good, she was dealing with an Ivy League educated rich boy with a mind like a criminal. 

“Okay. Do you have any records with you? Old drivers license, birth certificates, copies of his social security. Even old receipts and school photos might be useful.”

Leia, always prepared it seemed, pulled out the briefcase she’d been holding onto when she came through the door and handed it off to Rey. “Everything you need is in there. I’ve even got DNA samples.”

Rey had dealt with all kinds of parents of runaways, but never one who was this thorough. How could anyone want to leave a mother who still looked for them after ten years? “May I ask, why go through another investigator after all this time?”

“Its… Its his father. He’s dying. Stomach cancer. He just wants to see Ben one last time before he goes.” Leia's voice became a little raspy at that. It must take a lot for a woman like her to get emotional. Rey would have hugged her if she knew her better.

“Of course. I can't promise anything, but I do specialize in finding people. And I don't give up easily.”

Leia gave a little chuckle, staring into her with those intelligent dark eyes. “So I hear. What would it cost to have you start working immediately?” 

“Well, my daily rate starts at 350.00 plus expenses, and I’ll need the contact information of all friends and family.”

Leia pulled out a date book, then hesitated. “By all do you mean… all?”

Rey furrowed her brow. “Is there an issue with contacting relatives?”

“Well… sort of. Its my brother. He dropped off the face of the earth after Ben disappeared. I get a call from him every once in a while but I haven't seen him in ten years. I have no idea where he is.”

Apparently disappearing is a Skywalker family specialty.

“Alright then I’m just going to have to find him too. Do you have the numbers he used to call from?”

Leia tore a page from the book. “There's the last three phone numbers he used. Hopefully they are of some use.”

“Perfect, thank you. What about other relatives, or old friends. Was there anyone Ben was particularly close to other than Luke?”

“Yes, his best friend Poe Dameron, they grew up together, went to college together. They were even roommates their first year. And there's my mother of course. Ben always adored her.”

“Alright, I’ll need to be contacting both of them then. Could you get their numbers down as well, addresses too.”

Leia jotted the information down and passed it to Rey. “I’m staying at the Coruscant Grand Hotel downtown, its near the hospital where they’re keeping Han. You can contact me there.”

“Of course. I’d like to speak to him as well, if he’s up to it.” Leia snorted at that.

“Han would be bench pressing something in the hospital if they let him. Just to show off mind you. Visiting hours are all afternoon. He’s in room 211. I’ll make sure to get you down on the visitors list for him.”

“Thank you. Then in that case I have everything I need.” Rey said, standing up to walk Leia to her car.

“Wonderful. Here's the first weeks payment, plus a little extra. Let me know if you need more.” She said as she produced a check from her bag.

Rey had never seen so many zeros in her whole life. She considered not even cashing the thing, just framing it on her wall for posterity. 

“Oh I’m sorry this is much higher than my usual-”

“Take it please. I’ve heard good things about you. Please take the money and find my son.” Leia said, her eyes watering a little.

Politicians have a good poker face usually. For her to be tearing up she must really be hurting Rey thought. Her heart swelled. Oh she was going to find Ben Solo alright, from whatever gutter he found himself in, she was going to pull him out and make him apologize to his mother.

That was, if he wasn't dead yet.

Rey nodded and walked her newest client out to her car. As she drove away Rey found herself lost in thought. A missing kid with only enough money to get him through a month, maybe two if he was careful, found a way to evade five private eyes and the police. Not only was he a rich, he was the son of a famous politician. So how the hell could he possibly stay hidden all these years. He was either dead or brilliant, but either way Rey was bringing him home.

First things first though, she thought, gotta start researching.

Three hours later Rey found herself lost in the maze that was this case. Because of his status as the leader of the Senates only child, Benjamin Organa-Solo had dozens of articles written about him throughout the years. Apparently it was something of a national scandal that one of the most prolific democrats in the last decade not only had a child when she was barely legal, but also that said child commited grand theft auto, arson and possibly fraud. 

Rey read smear campaign after smear campaign about this incident, listened to dozens of talk show clips and tabloid blurbs. After ten years and several private investigators enough information slipped out that there was an unsolved mystery quality to the case as well, she even found a reddit forum with people arguing over theories. She read the top post, which for what it's worth, was a good summary of the case

THE PUZZLING DISAPPEARANCE OF BEN ORGANA-SOLO

Benjamin Organa-Solo was the sole child of politician Leia Skywalker-Naberrie (known professionally as Leia Organa) and pilot Han Solo. The two were married the same year Ben was born, leading to speculation that he was conceived accidentally. Considering the fact that she was 20 years old and Solo was 29, that seems to be the case.

Ben was known to be a quiet child who was raised mostly by a series of butlers and maids. As he grew older it was speculated that he had some mental health problems, as a childhood therapist came forward with reports of his temper tantrums and habit of breaking things. At age 19 he went to Stanford University to study computer science. After his first year he went to spend the summer with his uncle Luke Skywalker (yes THAT Luke Skywalker) in a cabin upstate. This is where the incident began.

A month into his stay Skywalker called the local fire department about 15 miles from the cabin to report that it was burning down. Before the dispatcher could get more details the phone went dead. By the time firefighters arrived the house was in flames, and had to be contained quickly before it spread to the rest of the forest surrounding the building. When questioned by authorities Skywalker was in shock, refusing to answer questions. When pressed he only said one thing “Ben is gone”. Some people began to wonder, did Ben die in the fire? However, once his sister and brother in law arrived at the scene it all became clear what they meant.

Ben had taken the pickup he and his uncle had driven up in and left as the building burned down. The car was found abandoned in the town of Kamino, and that was the last trace of Ben in this world. More info will be posted later. If you have a theory please leave it in the comments below. Happy sleuthing!

All of this speculation should have made it easier to weave out fact from fiction but it only served to make her more confused. Some people said he was being molested by his uncle, tried to kill him and then ran away. Others think he was a spoiled rich kid who was trying to get insurance money from the arson attempt. 

In all the information she had she found only one thing that could be useful. It was mentioned off hand in the local paper. Apparently, along with his wallet and a stolen truck, he’d taken his grandfather's photograph, a picture of him winning a medal of valor along with an army buddy. 

Oddly sentimental from someone running away from his family, but at least it told her something about him. If he loved his grandfather enough to take a photo, maybe he visited his grave. It wasn't much to go on but it was something.

Rey stretched and yawned, looking over at the clock. It was nine, far past when she promised her friend and roommate Rose that she’d be off. Oh well. Better late than never. She gathered up the evidence Leia had left for her, planning on putting it in the safe just in case.

She looked down at the contents of the briefcase. Leia had it meticulously organized, with baby photos, awards, documents and even thank you cards she’d kept over the years. Right on top of the pile was the last picture anyone had of Ben Organa-Solo. It was a photo of him and his roommate, Poe. They were sitting across from each other on their campus provided bunks, Ben's head knocking into the ceiling. It must have been a candid shot, since neither were looking at the camera.

For what it was worth, he looked like a cute kid, if a little gangling and awkward. The kind of kid she’d see in the library working on a computer. Sweet, but dorky. Leia had mentioned in the notes she kept that he’d been studying software programming. He could have made himself a new birth certificate, maybe even a fake social security card if he had the skill. She made a mental note to talk to his old roommate about that. If anyone would know, it would probably be him.

Rey shook her head and packed up the last of the stuff and shoved it in the crowded safe. Rose would kill her if she wrapped herself back into speculation and missed dinner. She gave the room a cursory look. It was messy, that was for sure. But she could clean it up in the morning. She quickly set her alarm, pulled on her leather jacket and bounced out of the door. 

The rest of the parking lot at the strip mall she set up shop in was blissfully empty, save for her motorcycle that sat right in front of her window where she could keep an eye on it. It was a lovely little junker she’d restored last year and Rey was not about to let any harm come to it.

As she drove home, ducking in and out of late evening traffic her mind raced. Why did Ben leave his family in the lurch like that. Rey had worked on dozens of runaway cases over the 4 years she’d been a private investigator but the story was almost always the same. The kids took off for a few days, a few weeks even. But eventually they all came back. Either she dragged them back or they went on their own they all come back.

Family is forever right? What kind of person would leave and never come back? Rey tightened her grip on the handlebars.

By the time she got home Rose had already started washing dishes from dinner. Oops.

“Sorry I’m so late.” Rey said, going over to her friend's side.

“No worries, but what the hell kept you? I thought you said you’d start leaving the office by at least seven.”

“I did.” Rey said as she hopped up on the countertop next to Rose. “That was until I got hired to work for Senator Leia Organa of course.”

Rose dropped the dish she was scrubbing back into the hot water. “Wait. You’re working for the senator? Our senator? How did that happen?” 

Typically a PI wasn't supposed to discuss cases with friends or family, but Rose practically worked for her office anyways. Plus she usually had good incite and tended to look at things from a different angle than Rey. “She just wandered right in. She wants me to track down her son.”

“What, does he owe her money or something?”

“No, they haven't seen him in ten years. His dads dying.”

“Ouch. So where are you starting detective?”

“I’m gonna try interviewing his grandma tomorrow. Apparently he was really close to her growing up, one of the only things he took with him when he ran off was a picture of his grandfather.”

“You think he secretly visits them or something?”

“Maybe, its kinda hard to tell. This kid has had five freaking PI’s look for him and they all came up with nothing. It could be that he’s dead or in witness protection or something.”

“Either way, I know you’ll get him. You’re like an expert at finding people Rey.”

“Only some people. Others don't want to be found.”

“Rey...” Rose looked at her with eyes full of sympathy. 

“Its fine Rose, dont worry about it.” She flashed her roommate a grin. “Listen do we have any leftovers? I was so wrapped up in research I didn't eat lunch.”

“Yeah, they're in the fridge. I made burritos.”

“Ooooh Rose you’re the best. If Kay doesn't marry you, I will.” She said, giving her a big kiss on the cheek as she slides off the counter to retrieve her meal.

Rose wrinkled her nose at her roommate, who was currently stuffing her face. “God Rey at least microwave them first.”

“No way.” she said with her mouth full “Tastes better cold.”

“You’re a nightmare. I’m gonna go take a shower and head to bed. You should try to go to sleep early. You’ve been up and around all day.”

“Gotcha boss. I’ll try to pass out by at least midnight tonight.”

“Alright, don't make me check on you.” Rose said as she walked to the bathroom.

Rey quickly finished off the rest of her meal. It was only eleven but she felt the days weariness set into her. She decided to take her roommates advice and go to bed. At least that way she could wake up early and start the grueling interview process.

As Rey settled into bed that night her thoughts were filled with Ben Solo. What could have possibly happened between him and his uncle? Why did he feel the need to burn down the house? And moreover, why has no one heard from him since? 

Rey felt herself drifting off as she considered her possibilities. Maybe the other PI’s were right and he just took off to Canada and never returned. She had some old contacts in Quebec, she might be able to trade some information for keeping an eye out for him. She’d look into that in the morning.

“Ben is gone” was the only comment Skywalker had made about his nephew. Did that have a double meaning? Why did he refuse to speak about the event further? Those were Rey’s last thoughts as she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Her alarmed blared as the morning sun shone directly into her eyes. Rey turned her weary eyes to the clock on her bedside table. It was 8:30am. Normally she liked to operate late into the night, but whenever she started a new case she got up early. The first step in every PI’s case was interviewing the friends and family.

As she got up and started putting herself together, sniffing the clothes that were scattered across her floor for something clean, she thought of the grandmother. The address Leia had given her was in the fanciest neighborhood in town. Most old ladies liked to wake up early so that’d be Rey's first stop.

As she pulled on jeans, she stopped. Maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to dress like a street rat when she was going to meet political royalty. She threw down her jeans and riffled through her closet. Inside was a black wrap dress that Rey mostly worn to interviews back before she became a PI. It wasn't exactly her style anymore but it was clean and conservative, perfect for appealing to the older crowd.

“Hey Rose!” She shouted out at the wall she shared with her roommate. “Do you have spare panty hose I could borrow?”

“You want to borrow panty hose? You?”

“I’m meeting a rich lady, I’ll need to look at least kind of presentable if I want her to take me seriously.”

“Oh shit. Yeah hold on.”

Soon enough her door swung open, and there was Rose, half dressed for work, holding out a pair of stockings. “This is all I have that’ll fit you.” she said.

“It’ll work. Thanks Rose.”

“No worries, just replace them if you rip them up okay?”

“Why Rose,” Rey said jokingly “Are you calling me destructive?”

Rose snorted back at her. “Yeah I am. Now put the damn things on and get out of here. I’ve gotta get ready.”

“Yes ma’am.” she said, mock saluting her friend as she walked back to her room to finish up. Rey put on her dress, pulling on the stockings and her nicer boots and headed out the door, helmet in hand.

The one percent really know how to live. Rey thought as she drove up to the house Leia had listed as her mother's address. It was a gigantic sprawling mansion, bigger than Rey's apartment building. The house had its own block and the driveway was more like a street. As she drove down it she noticed the front yard covered in delicate roses and lavender. It seemed the lady of the house had a feminine touch. She mentally congratulated herself on the good sense to wear a dress. 

Before Rey could even knock a stern looking woman answered the door. “Can I help you?” she asked.

“Yes hello. I’m Rey Niima, I’m a private detective that was hired by Leia. May I speak to Padmé Naberrie-Skywalker?”

The lady looked at her with an exasperated expression, then sighed. “Miss Leia should know better by now. This sort of thing upsets Padmé so much. You must excuse me we cannot-”

“Its alright Corde. Let her in.” A soft voice said from the hallway. The lady, Corde, looked as if she wanted to argue, then relented, opening the front door.

Inside the hallway was the most beautiful looking old woman Rey had ever seen. She was small, much like her daughter, but she held the same regal air about her, even when she just wearing slacks and a sweater. Rey suddenly felt a bit frumpy in an old dress, but she pressed on.

“Hi, I’m Rey Niima. Did Leia let you know I was coming by?”

Padmé giggled a little. “Yes, she called me last night to let me know. You’re here to ask some questions about Ben right?”

Rey nodded. “If that's alright with you.”

“It is. Corde, would you mind getting us some tea and something to eat. I suspect our young visitor hasn't had breakfast yet.”

She smiled at Rey and led her to a sitting room near the entrance. It was extravagantly decorated, with bronze and redwood all over the place. Rey was convinced this room cost more to decorate than she’d ever earned in her life.

Rey pulled a notebook out of the backpack she’d brought with her. “So what was Ben like?” she asked.

Padmé gave her a sad smile. “He was always so sharp. He was kind and considerate, though he could have a temper I certainly never saw it. He used to bring me flowers from the garden every Sunday when he came to visit. Drove the landscapers crazy.”

“So all in all a good grandson yes?”

“He was. I know he and Han had issues but he was a good boy.”

“He and Han had issues?”

Padmé gave her a long look, one so strikingly similar to Leia Rey was sure she was having déjà vu. “Oh yes. Now I love my son-in-law very dearly but he’s been known to push people's buttons. He used to get on Ben for not being adventurous enough. Then they would usually get into an argument. It seems silly now.”

“What did they typically argue about?”

“Oh Ben would usually tell his father he was being irresponsible, not taking care of himself, stuff like that.”

“I’m sorry, the son was telling the father that?”

Padmé let out a laugh. “Yes. Ben is what you’d call an old soul. He was more interested in books and computers than going wild with his friends. I think it's because he was so used to caring for himself.”

“Yeah Leia mentioned he was home alone a lot. Do you think it gave him a complex?”

“I do. He had a lot of trouble making friends before he met Poe in the 4th grade. Then that boy and him were practically attached at the hip until the accident.”

If Rey were a dog her ears would have perked up. “So you think the cabin burning was an accident?”

“Of course it was. I couldn't imagine Ben doing something like that on purpose.”

“What about Luke?”

Padmé looked a bit nervous when she asked that. Bingo. Before she could answer, a row of employees came in and laid out a breakfast smorgasbog so huge Rey’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

“I hope there's something here you like.” Padmé said sweetly.

“Oh I could eat everything if you let me.” The woman across from her laughed and the two started divvying out the food. Rey would have normally shoveled everything in her face as fast as possible but she tried to maintain her manners. While they ate she kept on asking questions.

“So about Luke. Do you think he could have set the cabin on fire, maybe to cover up something?”

Padmé’s brows knitted and she looked down at her well manicured hands. “I love my son very much Miss Niima.”

Rey nodded. “I know. Its okay, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I’m just trying to cover every angle I can for Leia's sake.”

“Of course. To answer your question, no I don't think under normal circumstances my son would be capable of hurting Ben. But, there has been some trouble in the family before. With violence I mean.”

“From Luke?”

“No. From his father.” 

Ah yes, Rey thought, the mysterious grandfather. The same one whose picture Ben saved from the fire. “Was he a violent man?”

Padmé started twisting in her chair as Rey looked on in sympathy. “There wasn't for years. Then one day, about eight months into my pregnancy with the twins he just snapped. Started accusing me of having an affair with his best friend, claimed the babies weren't his, all of it. He would have strangled me to death if Ben had not intervened.”

“Im sorry, Ben?”

“Ah yes. My grandson Ben was named after our old family friend Ben Kenobi. He’s the same man who my husband swore was Luke and Leia's ‘real father’.”

“Now I’m just asking this to be thorough. He wasn't actually was he?”

Padmé snorted at that “Oh good heavens no. The man was gay. To this day I have no idea why Anakin thought such a thing. After that Anakin was hospitalized. They diagnosed him with Bipolar disorder. They thought the stress of the pregnancy brought out the extreme reaction.”

“Interesting way to say attempted murder.”

“Indeed. Anyways, the reason I bring it up is because Luke was diagnosed with the same thing later in life.”

“So you think Luke could have gone into a blind rage and done something?”

“Maybe. I’m not sure. He never explained himself after that.”

“Yeah Leia mentioned that he just kinda took off after the cabin burned down.”

Across the table Rey could see Padmé's eyes well with tears. “He was always the apple of my eye you know. Parents aren't supposed to pick favorites but Luke was always so much like me, more delicate than Leia. He and I spent almost every day together until he moved out of the house.”

“I’m so sorry ma’am, we can stop for today if you like.” 

“No, no need for that.” Padmé said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. “Anyways, he was fine until he got older. Then he started showing the same signs that Anakin had. Paranoia, insomnia, he even almost struck a college professor of his when he was 23! But he went to the doctors and got medicine, therapy the whole thing. I thought he was fine until Ben…. Now I only hear from him once in a blue moon.”

“Leia said that he would call her every once in a while, each time from a different number.”

Padmé looked a little puzzled at that. “I… I had no idea he called her. I only get the flowers.”

“He sends you flowers?”

“Yes. Of course he never signs the card or anything but its such a Luke thing to do. He gets me pink lilies, the same kind I had in my hair during my wedding. I just got a bouquet last week for my anniversary.”

Rey's mind jumped. If Luke had been sending her flowers from the same place every time, it’d make it that much easier to track him down. It felt like she was working a double missing persons case. Suddenly she didn't feel so guilty for taking Leia's check. “Do you happen to still have the card? Or the receipt if it came with one?”

Padmé looked thoughtful, then called out the door for her attendant. 

“Yes Ms. Naberrie?” Corde asked.

“Ms. Niima wants to know if you tossed out the box the flowers from last week came from. You know the ones, pink lilies from Luke?”

“I stowed the box away until the recycling comes tomorrow. Should I go fetch it?”

“Yes please. And the bouquet itself if you could.”

Without a word Corde left the room. At least that's one extra lead. “Would you mind if I asked you a few more questions while we waited?”

“Of course not dear. Please continue.”

“As far as Ben goes, how was he the last time you saw him?”

Padmé pursed her lips in thought. “Well he was quiet as always, we were having breakfast out on the lawn with the whole family. He just got back from college and goodness he looked so exhausted. You know I thought people gained weight in college but not my Ben. He was always a bit thin but god he looked almost malnourished! He sprouted a couple inches too.”

Rey recalled the school photo she had stapled to her wall in the office. He did look a bit thin, she’d have to keep that in mind.

“Anyways, he and Han got in one of their usual spats and he stormed off to the kitchen. I went back to talk with him, He looked so stressed my poor baby. We talked about maybe going to Europe on a trip, taking Poe with him so he’d have company while I met up with friends. That's when Luke came in and suggested spending some time up at the cabin. He seemed to just jump at that idea.”

“Hold on, I thought Leia was the one who wanted him to go up?”

Padmé rolled her eyes and sighed. “Oh I’m sure the two of them planned that together. That's usually how it went with the twins. They always had their close kept secrets. Anyways after that we ate like normal, I saw everyone off and a month later…. Well you’re well aware what happened.”

“I see. So Ben was already frustrated with his parents before all of this?”

“Very. But never with Luke, that's why the event shocked us all.”

So the answer lies with Luke then. Rey should have figured. Before she could ask anymore questions Corde came back in with a large box and the now wilting lilies.

“Please let me throw these out after shes done looking them over. Padmé they’re starting to look hideous.”

The mistress of the house gave a soft laughed and waved off her attendant, who began clearing off the table of food in front of them.

“Oh Corde please wrap up the leftovers for Rey. We have so much good food here I’d have to see it go to waste.”

Rey was touched by the gesture, and even more excited about the prospect of getting home and pigging out. “Thank you Ms. Naberrie but that's not necessary.” 

“Nonsense, you’re young, you need the energy. I think we also have some brownies in the kitchen, please pack those for her as well.”

“Yes ma’am.” Corde said while she walked out of the room with a tray full of food. Left in the place of their meal was the key to finding Luke Skywalker. Rey dug through the flowers until she found the card, and a hastily written message “Love you”. She quickly pocketed the writing sample and then moved onto the box.

The florist had packed the flowers in carefully, as was evident by the high quality tissue paper and sturdy design. Buried inside was a small receipt reading “Maz’ Floral Shop, Gift, 150.49, CASH”.

“Do you know this particular flower shop?” Rey asked Padmé, handing her the receipt.

“Oh my yes. She's an old friend of Hans. I met her a few times at some of my charity functions, she usually donated flowers to the events. Oh I hope she's well.”

“Well then I think I know my next stop. Thank you so much for being so helpful Ms. Naberrie.” Rey said, standing up to leave.

“It's been a pleasure dear. Please allow me to walk you out.”

The two strolled side by side until they reached Rey's motorcycle. “My gosh I don't think I’ve seen a motorcycle like this for years. My husband used to drive one just like it.”

“I restored it myself.” Rey said, voice brimming with pride.

“It's just lovely. Oh here is your food by the way, I hope it'll all fit.” Padmé said, handing Rey off her bag of goodies.

“Oh yes thank you so much again. Uhm Ms. Naberrie, may I ask one last question?”

“Of course dear.”

“Whatever happened to your husband?”

Padmé's face tightened up. Rey felt a wave of guilt hit her. She clearly struck a nerve.

“Its… Well I don't like to talk about it. You should ask my daughter.”

“No worries. Thanks aga-” But before she could finish her sentence a loud noise came from the street. It sounded like a motorcycle starting up.

“My goodness I haven't seen a bike on this street since 2001 and suddenly two in one day. How odd.”

Rey felt her stomach coil up. She whipped her head around and watched as the black motorcycle faded into the distance. It could be a coincidence that her and the mystery ridder were leaving at the same time. But she had a sneaking suspicion it wasn't. She considered hopping on her bike and chasing after him. Until a thought struck her.

“Do you happen to have security cameras around here?”


	2. Silent City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rey creeps closer to the mysterious whereabouts of Ben Solo she's met with some... Resistance.

CHAPTER TWO: SILENT CITY

Rey raced to her bike, speeding down the highway to her office. She could feel the DVDs Padme's security team gave her burning a hole through her saddle bags. It was only ten in the morning, far before the hospital visiting hours start, which gave her some free time. As she got off her bike, she took a picture of her millage, intending to add it to her expense reports later.

The stripmall parking lot was brimming with activity. The clothing store two doors down was having some kind of back to school sale and the other retail joints were benefitting from the rush. Luckily Rey didn't have anyone knocking down her door, which meant she could look over the surveillance footage in peace.

As she wrestled the door open she heard a buzz going off on her phone. While she was putting down the goodie bags of food, she checked her messages. One was from Finn, her best friend and foster brother. 

Tell me we’re going drinking tonight

Rey laughed to herself. Finn had just recently taken a job at the DMV and in the two months since working there his drinking had increased tenfold. She quickly texted back a response then put her phone aside, pulling the first of the DVDs from its jewel case. She hadn't been sure how long the mystery motorcycle person had been there so she asked for footage from the last 12 hours, at all angles from the estate.

While scrubbing through the data she saw the man who rode down the street. It had been just a few minutes after she’d arrived that he parked near the back entrance of the mansion. The DVD was labeled EMPLOYEE EXIT which meant he knew the layout of the building and how best to not be detected. Her heart raced. Had she just found Ben Solo after one day of searching? That would certainly be a new record. 

She stared at the man for 20 minutes straight, trying to detect if he had something distinct she could use to trace him. But he was smart, she’d give him that. He kept his cycle key’d up the whole time, and had the good sense to avoid parking his bike with the licence plates facing a camera. The only thing she could tell was that the man was tall. Otherwise he was covered head to toe in nondescript black leather.

Rey fruitlessly zoomed in on the mystery man, trying to find some means of identifying him. If this was Ben Solo wouldn't it make sense that he did this sort of thing often? But when she quizzed Padme's security team all of them swore they hadn't seen the motorcycle before. Rey sighed and pulled out the last DVD, labeled DRIVEWAY.

Schrodinger's Ben Solo had been careful enough to drive slowly the entire time he was there so he didn't alert any of the staff, then gunned it when Rey and Padme walked out to the driveway. Presumably they caught him off guard and he panicked. Normally that would be a good sign, but if he sped away that could make identifying his plates more difficult.

Turns out she was right on the money. The cycle was closer to the cameras than she had thought, but it was far enough that she could barely make out anything. Until of course she saw the little silver falcon symbol that gleamed off the tail lights. Rey shot up in her chair excitedly. She wanted to pop a bottle of champagne. She wanted to cheer. Finally all her years of upgrading junkers paid off!

That was without a doubt a Falcon SW77. An exceptional little run of luxury motorcycles that only produced about 10,000 bikes then ceased when the company went under. She’d never worked on one personally but her old employer used to go on about all the specs, and how if he ever got one he’d be able to sell it for a cool 500 grand. Apparently they were highly valued in the vintage collector game.

How many Falcons could possibly be registered in the state of California? Presuming it is registered of course but Rey had been to enough auto shows to know how prickly their sellers were. Even if the owner stopped paying for registration its likely gone through the proper channels at least once before. Which meant she had a paper trail to track.

Rey looked back to her phone, in the hour since she started going through the DVDs she’d gotten three new messages and a phone call from a number she didn't recognize. Two of the texts were from Finn, asking when and where they’d be meeting up at, and the last one from a former client letting her know he’d deposited her final payment into her paypal account. At least now she had rent taken care of. 

The mystery number turned out to be a direct line from an office at the courthouse Rey found when she did a quick Google search. Knowing that it was probably harmless she hit redial and waited.

The person on the other end answered in two rings. “Heeelllllloooo, Prosecutor Dameron here, how can I be of service?” The friendly voice said from the other end. Rey blinked. Dameron? As in missing Ben Solos roommate Poe Dameron?

“Uhh, hi yeah this is Rey Niima from Outpost Investigations. You called?”

“Yeah hi! Hey, thanks for getting back to me so quick! Leia let me know you’d be getting in touch so I thought I’d beat you to it.”

“Right. I was planning on calling after I interviewed Mr. Solo at the hospital.”

“Eh why wait? No time like the present. So let me start you off. Yes Ben was my best friend, no I have not heard from him, no he and Luke didn't seem to have any problems until the fire, no I don't think he was capable of stealing a car, I mean come on this is the kid who got nervous when I copied off of his tests for christ sake, and no, I don't think he’s ever coming back. Does that about cover everything Ms. Niima?”

Rey rolled her eyes. Clearly he’d had enough of private dicks for one lifetime. “Not quite. I’d really rather do this in person. Is there a time I could swing by and talk to you?”

“Look.” Poe said, in a tone far less happy-go-lucky than he had a minute earlier. “If Ben doesn't want to be found he doesn't want to be found. Just leave it alone. I know you’ve been hired to take care of this and I respect that but just take your check and go. Leia will understand.”

Rey felt a prickle of curiosity run up her spine. He was getting really defense over someone he hasn't spoken to in ten years. “Just one last question then. Did Ben like motorcycles? Specifically Falcon SW77’s?”

Poe was so silent on the other end she thought the line might have gone dead. Then he let out a bark of laughter. “Ask Han.” He said, before hanging up the phone.

Well that's one more person down Rey thought. It didn't sit well that he went out of his way to answer her questions. She’d have to track him down later. He’d have a hard time evading her if she could look at him one on one. For now she’d take the lead he left her with. It was almost noon, which meant visiting hours were starting up. Rey gave her office a once over and headed out the door.

The hospital was quietly buzzing when she walked in. The air smelled steril and everything was decorated in plants and greenery. Rey walked up to the nurse working the reception desk.

“Hi I’m Rey Niima? I should be on the visitors list for Han Solo?”

Wordlessly the nurse handed Rey a visitor's badge on a lanyard and pointed her in the direction of the east wing. She thanked her and moved through the long hallway, stopping at the plaque in above the swinging doors. 

THIS WING OF THE HOSPITAL WAS DONATED BY THE GOOD WORKS FOUNDATION, SPONSORED BY SENATOR PADME AMIDALA  
1980

Rey smiled and continued her trek down the hallway. Near the end of the hall was an open door, with the sound of two people arguing coming from it.

“Princess get out of here I am fine! These quacks just wanna make you nervous so they can take more of your money.”

“Oh no don't you start with me scruffy. Sit your ass down and eat, then you’re doing whatever these doctors tell you to do.”

“Come on I’m dying anyhow, who cares if I eat salads or fillet mignon?”

“I do. Don't make me tie you down.”

“Well hey now I actually like that id-”

“Han.”

“Alright alright, I’m eating.”

Rey wanted to laugh so badly. But judging by the way the nurses outside the room were staring at her as she was holding in her giggles she guessed that wouldn't be appropriate. Before she could even attempt to introduce herself to the staff Leia walked out.

“Rey dear please come on in. You came just in time, Han’s actually being cooperative for once.”

“Jesus you talk about me like I’m a stubborn dog. So who's this?”

Rey looked him up and down. He was good looking for an old guy, she could definitely see him breaking hearts some thirty years ago. Judging by the picture that Leia had given her it wasn't surprising that Ben Solo took mostly after his father in the looks department. They were both tall with strong noses and wavy hair. She made a mental note to ask for pictures of him around thirty years old, that might make recognizing Ben a little easier.

“Hi I’m Rey, the PI that Leia hired.” Rey held out her hand for Han to shake which he accepted. For a sick man he sure did have a strong grip.

“Oh yeah. Listen kid I don’t want you to feel too bad if you can't dig anything up. We just figured we’d give it one last shot before I go buy the farm.”

“Han!” Leia exclaimed next to her husband, slapping his shoulder.

“What? It's my mortality here, I’m allowed to joke about it.” 

“That's actually part of why I came here. I might have a lead.”

A pen could have dropped in the room and it would have echoed. Han and Leia stared at her with matching shocked expressions. 

“You mean….. You actually found something?” Leia asked, hope radiating off her question.

“Its little but yeah. At least it's something.” Rey responded, pulling out the screenshots she printed at the office from the security footage. “I went to your mother's house this morning Ms. Organa. While I was there a motorcycle drove away and I got the footage from the cameras. I think it may have been Ben.”

Han sat up straight and grabbed Leia's hand. “Well was it him? Did you… I dunno, run the plates or something?”

“Unfortunately the plates were obscured by the cameras view. But I did see something interesting in the footage. Here I brought pictures. Do either of you know what this is?” she asked, passing out the photos.

“It's a bit blurry. Han can you see anything?”

“No I…. Wait a damned minute. Leia do you see that bird on the back of the bike? That's the Falcon!”

“So you know the brand?” Rey said excitedly. Finally she was getting somewhere. 

“Know it? Me and Leia ran away together on a bike just like it back in the day.”

“Oh my god. Han look at the tailpipe.”

“My god. Little lady you might just be a damned genius.”

Rey tilted her head quizzically at the couple. “I’m sorry did you two recognize something in the photo?”

“Hell yeah we did! This is our bike!”

“Wait… how do you know that?”

Han flashed a cocky smile back to his wife “Do you wanna tell her or should I?”

“We had to replace the tailpipe after an accident that stranded us in Bespin for a couple days. The only thing we could find to fix it with was this tin looking thing that stuck out like a sore thumb. I can still remember you complaining about that like it was just yesterday.”

“Sure hope that wasn't the only thing you remember. I seem to recall 48 hours of marital bliss in there.”

“Han not in front of Rey please.”

“I’m just saying.”

“Wait.” Rey said, slowly piecing together the information she was just inundated with. “So that Falcon SW77 isn't just the same model as your old vehicle but could very well be the same one?”

“I’d bet my life on it. Not to say that's worth much right now.” That comment earned Han another shove from his wife. 

“Was it in the family still when Ben went missing? Is there any chance he stole it from somewhere and no one ever noticed until it was long gone?”

“Nah nothing like that. An old buddy of mine won it off me in a game of cards.”

“I remember that. Lando held it over your head for years. As he well should have, you were acting like a damned fool.”

“Hey I had a good hand! Besides Lando cheats and you know it. Anyways he had it last, then he ended up fixing it up and selling it a couple years down the line. No idea where it got to after all that.”

“As far as Lando goes do you still keep in touch with him?”

“Of course.” Leia said. “He was so distraught after Ben disappeared. Lando’s Ben's godfather you know.”

And the plot thickens, Rey thought to herself. 

“I think the key to finding Ben is tracking down that Falcon. Do either of you have the VIN number stashed somewhere?”

“I’m sure we do. Han can’t bear to throw anything away so it's probably stuffed in one of his filing cabinets over at the storage locker. I’ll have one of my aids bring it by your office.”

“Actually if you wouldn't mind I’d like to go there myself. Especially if you have some of Ben or Lukes things stowed away.”

Leia blinked, then pulled out her keychain, taking off a storage key with the number 1983 written on it. “We kept some of what was left at the cabin in there, as well as Bens old things and some documents. Hopefully you’ll find what you’re looking for.”

“Thank you. This’ll be a great help. Do you mind if I ask you two a couple more questions?”

“Anything dear.”

“I was reading an old article about the case. In it they mentioned that Ben also took with him a picture of his grandfather that was left at the cabin. Any reason why he might have done that?”

Leia turned white as a sheet. Apparently this was new information to her. Rey could see Han squeezing his wife's hand. Anakin Skywalker was a real sore spot among the family it seemed.

“He… Well Father never met Ben. Even if he’d still been alive by the time Ben was born I would have never let him see him. But I suppose Ben always liked those war stories that Mother used to tell him.”

“Look Anakin was a jackass. I met the guy three times and I kid you not, he tried to kill me each time. By the end, Luke was about the only person in the family who’d still talk to him.”

“How did he die, if you don't mind my asking.”

Leia rubbed her neck with her free hand. “There was an accident. Luke had gone to visit him, on yet another crusade to save his soul. He had one of his conniption fits, nearly took my brother down with him. That man ended up pissing off the wrong people and died for the trouble. The way Luke always painted it our father was some vaillant savior.”

“That's if you discount the mob connections.” Han said bitterly.

“Your father…. Was in the mafia?”

Leia nodded. “I don't know all the details but yes. It caused quite a bit of trouble when we were growing up. There was an explosive custody battle between Mother and him. Luke and I ended up living between her and our godparents most of the time. The second I was old enough I told that old man I never wanted to see him again. Two years later he was gunned down by his old boss.”

Rey’s heart raced with new possibilities. All other questions for the couple flew out of her head. “Thank you both so much.” She said excitedly, grabbing her things from the chair that she’d dropped them on and started for the door.

“Wait Rey! Don't forget the storage key.” Rey quickly backed up and took the key from her employers open hand. 

“Perfect. I’ll call you both tomorrow with an update. I’ve got a really good feeling about this.”

An hour later and Rey was sitting in the middle of a stuffed storage closet, sifting through old receipts and family heirlooms. She felt the knife of jealousy begin to twist inside her guts. Ben Solo had so much family history, two parents that were still crazy in love, and an inheritance to keep him comfortable for the rest of his days. Her most recent discovery was an album of photos thicker than War and Peace, stuffed with photos from as far back as Padme’s grandparents.

The most recent photos in the bunch were of Ben at age ten. One of him in the cockpit of a plane with his father, one of him and the infamous Lando at some kind of diner, and the last one of him and his grandmother practicing piano together. The only photos Rey had from her childhood were mandatory school pictures.

She sighed and pushed the album away. If it would fit in her side saddle she’d take it and bring it back to Leia. Rey stood up and stretched her legs, moving to the file cabinets that were kept in the back. Luckily someone had the good sense to order the sections by year. 

Rey started pulling out the filing cabinets one by one, starting with 1977. Most of what was left inside was junk, old receipts, children's report cards and the like. Leia wasn't kidding when she called Han a pack rat. She did notice some old military records of Anakin Skywalkers, which she set aside. He might just end up being the key to this whole mess and she was not about to let a single clue go to waste.

Finally Rey found it, a proof of ownership for one Falcon SW77. It was sold to Han in ‘near pristine condition’ about 30 years back. Clipped on the back of the old registration was a photo of who she assumed was a young Han and Leia, both grinning at the camera with the desert as their backdrop. She carefully tucked the picture into Padme's album.

She considered rummaging through the storage unit for the rest of the night, but her back ached and her feet began to swell, a tell tale sign that it was time to quit for the day. Rey picked up the things she set aside, locked the unit up tight, and headed out to the parking lot.

Her hair prickled on the back of her neck. Rey whipped her head around. The sensation of being watched overcame her. She rushed over to her bike and gave it a once over. No tires were slashed, neither of the saddlebags had been rustled and all in all it looked just the same as it had an hour ago. Just to satisfy her paranoia she checked the gas container, giving it a cautionary sniff for sugar or any other such pranks. 

Finally her desire to get home overwhelmed her panic and she settled onto the seat. Underneath her ass she heard a crinkle. Confused, she gave a curious wiggle and the crinkling sound continued. She got up and pulled off the seat cover, only to reveal a note that had been left for her. 

Ms. Niima. Mind your business. 

Rey scoffed. Was this supposed to be a threat? The criminal mastermind who left her the message hadn't thought to consider that he just gave her a handwriting sample. She shoved the note into her bag and drove off with a sense of victory.

Normally when Rey was feeling this burnt out she would go home, take a long hot bath and down half a bottle of wine. But seeing as Finn wanted a drinking partner for the night she was willing to comply. For a price.

“No. No way. Absolutelty the fuck not.”

“Come on! It's not like I’m asking you to hack into company records. I just need you to check a VIN number for me. It won't take more than a minute.”

“You do realize this is my job right? My government job?”

“You said it yourself, your boss never checked the computers after three. It's five. Do this for me and I’ll pay for all your drinking tonight.”

Finn eyed her suspiciously. “Since when do you have cash to spare.”

In response Rey pulled the check from Leia out of her backpack. She could see Finn's eyes grow to the size of dinner plates.

“Woah. You didn't scam some little old lady now did you?”

“No, it's just an unusual case so she's giving me some extra incentive. So what do you say? Help your bestie out and I’ll even throw in dinner and a movie later this week.”

His stare darted between her and the check, and then finally he let out a great sigh. “Fine. But you’re buying me and Rose brunch on Sunday too.”

Rey grinned. “You’ve got it. Now let's get cracking before you have to clock out for the day.”

Finn grumbled, but made his way behind his cubicle and got to work. Rey opted to stay in the lobby, checking her phone for messages. Nothing too important, just some cat pictures from Rose and an email reminding her to renew her health insurance. She groaned to herself. Everytime she came into money it seemed like something else popped up that required her cash.

“Here you dirty enabler.” Finn said, shoving a packet of paper in her face.

“Oooooooh you’re my favorite person in the world!” Rey laughed while she sorted through the papers her best friend lovingly provided her.

“Uh uh, you’re waiting on that. Come on, I clocked off, lets hit the Red Room and get some libations going.” Finn demanded, pulling Rey up from her seat.

“My ride or yours?” She asked as they approached the parking lot.

“It's been a minute since I’ve feared for my life, so lets go with yours.”

“Ha ha. I’m not a bad driver you know.”

“Oh I’m aware. But I also had to do a stupid ‘heres all the ways you can die in a moving vehicle’ presentation at work and let me tell you its made me very paranoid.”

“Made you? You weren't like that already?”

“Oh shut up, lets go.” And with that the duo were off.

The Red Room was a quaint little bar tucked into the more bougie side of town (which Finn lovingly called Little LA). As one would expect, the design was all neon reds and velvet, with lighting so low you could barely see a hand in front of your face. Not exactly Rey’s scene but the drinks were good and cheap.

“Shit it's busier than usual tonight.” Finn griped next to her as they elbowed their way to the bartender.

“Huh, wonder what's happening.”

“One of the public prosecutors just won a big case, so he took his whole office out to celebrate.” The bartender said in a deep, gruff voice. Clearly he wasn't too happy to be working this shift.

“Great just great. I work all day long, I come to a little out of the way spot to enjoy a drink with my best friend and now all I get is noise.”

“Finn, have you considered that you are 24 years old, not 67?”

“I’m an old soul!” He protested next to her. 

Rey laughed and turned back to the bartender and ordered a vodka cranberry for the both of them.

“Oh. Oh my god Rey look.”

“What am I looking at?” she asked, surveying the room.

Finn grabbed her hand and pointed at the man in the center of all the chaos.

“Oh no.”

“I know.”

“He’s-”

“Exactly my type? You are correct. How much would you hate me if I went over there and chatted him up?”

“Only a lot.”

“Awesome, thanks, you’re the best friend in the world.” He grinned, bad mood seemingly lifted at the opportunity to get dick. He kissed her cheek and bounced off to the center of the action.

“Does he do that a lot?” The bartender asked.

“Only when he’s horny. But I don't mind, it gives me a chance to drink and soak in the atmosphere.”

“Hm.” The bartender grunted. 

“So how do you like working the bar?” she asked, if only to kill time while she watched Finn try to haplessly scoot his way in between a bunch of paralegals.

“It’s work.” 

“Aren’t bartenders supposed to be friendly?”

“Usually. But I don't normally work the bar.”

“Oh yeah, what do you usually do?”

“A little of everything.”

“So your a temp worker then?”

“Something like that.”

Rey turned back around, bored with the drama of watching Finn flirt. The bartender had his back to her, organizing something on the shelves behind the bar. From what she could make out in the god awful lighting of the joint he was big, tall with broad shoulders. She had to admit, the grump didn't look half bad (at least from what she could see). 

Plus he had a voice that straight to her pussy. Or maybe that was the vodka talking. 

“Could I get another of these?”

Without a work he passed her another of her usual, and a bowl of popcorn to boot. She gave him a questioning look.

“You’re driving later right?”

She smiled and nodded. Apparently grumpy was all soft on the inside.

After a few minutes Finn wandered back over to her, flushed from dancing.

“So?” Rey asked

“I could barely get a word in.” He said glumly, picking up his abandoned drink and downing it in one shot.

“Aw Finn honey I’m sorry.” Rey said sympathetically, patting his shoulder for emphasis.

“Eh it's whatever. Hey man could I get another of these?”

“Here. This ones on Mister Personality over there.”

“Wait what?” Finn asked.

“The prosecutors paying for this one.” He said, swiftly moving down the bar to deal with other patrons.

“Well hot damn. Maybe I’ve got a chance after all.” 

“Working fast I see. Did you at least catch the guys name?”

“Uhhhhh… Poe something?”

Rey slammed her drink on the bar. “Wait. Poe whose a prosecutor is here?” Before Finn could even ask what was wrong she stormed through the crowd until she stood in front of the man who’d hung up on her only a few hours ago.

“Hi I’m Rey Niima, I believe we’ve already spoken.” She said, holding out her hand to shake.

Poe Dameron had aged well into his looks. He was tanned and tall, with a nice smile and welcoming eyes. The kind of person you could fall for over just one conversation. Rey just might have if he hadn't been rude to her over the phone.

“Jesus. Aren't you supposed to be finding Ben? Not me?”

“Look, can we just talk for a minute?”

He looked around at the crowd of spectators, then sighed and moved to the bars entrance, slapping his credit card on the counter. Rey followed him out.

“I was having a nice night you know.” He said, glaring at her.

“I’m sorry but no way was I going to let an opportunity like this pass me by. Why hang up on me?”

“Because I’m tired alright. Do you have any idea what it's like when one of the people you love the most just up and vanishes without a trace?”

Yes. But Rey wasn't about to tell him that.

“You could just have met with me one time and gotten it out of the way.”

Poe let out a laugh, though there was no humor behind it. “Funny. That’s the same thing the last three gumshoes said. Well you’ve got me, what do you want?”

“Did Ben know anything about creating fake IDs?”

He nearly dropped the phone in his hand. Bingo. “How the hell did you find out about that?”

“I was guessing really. Leia told me he had a pretty decent chunk of change in his bank account. Doesn't take a genius to realize no tutoring gig is going to pay that well.”

Poe sighed. “It was our little racket. Ben made the fakes, I went out and sold them at parties. So what? Gonna arrest me?”

“No. But that means your bestie could have gotten himself in some hot water. It might be why he took off. Did anyone try to contact you about the fakes after the disappearance?”

“Nope. Well. Maybe I guess. I dunno.”

“You don't know?”

“Look it was a rough time in my life. I spent the rest of my college days in a drug filled haze. I had some old customers hit me up for fakes for their friends but nothing sinister.”

“Would anyone have known it was Ben manufacturing them?”

“No. He had to worry about the press catching on and it messing with his mom. Besides he was a total shut in the whole year. Only went to class, then it was straight back to the dorm.”

“I see. Thanks for confirming some things. Have a good rest of your night.”

“Wait. Uh, look I know this is gonna sound kinda weird. But like. That guy with you. Is he? I mean was he-”

“Yes he’s single, yes he’s interested. As his best friend I must inform you that if you hurt him I’m coming straight for your jugular.”

Poe laughed at that. “Aye Aye captain. I’m heading back in then. Walk with me?”

“Sure.”  
The two strolled back into the bar together. Apparently Finn was enough of a buffer he could forgive Rey for her more… aggressive interrogation tactics. Finn gaped at the two of them, as they slid into the seats next to him.

“Uh. So I guess you two are friends?” Finn asked.

“Something like that. But I’d really like to get to know you.” Poe said in a flirtatious voice. 

Before he could respond Rey interrupted. She could no longer focus on drinking while her detectives intuition spiked. “Hey peanut, I’m taking off for the night. You’re good with getting a ride home right?”

Finn, barely paying attention to her at this point, waved her off. Rey rolled her eyes and made a mental note to send him a text later letting him know she got home safe. As she looked up at the bartender she noticed something off.

“Where'd the other guy go?” She asked the thin woman who was shining glasses.

“Oh he was just filling in, he’s long gone now.”

Rey felt a twinge in her stomach, like she was missing something, but shook it off. She paid her tab and left the bar.

Thinking of this afternoon, Rey peaked underneath the seat cover, finding nothing. Sighing, she put on her helmet and started the short drive home. While fastening the buckle, she felt something fall down.

“Damnit again?” She said to herself, opening up the note, squinting in the low light of the parking lot.

“Stalker” it read. 

Rey wanted to scream. Again with this? Was Schrödinger's Ben Solo really out to get her? She’d never had a case this exhausting before in her life. She thought back to the hour she was in the bar. She hadn't thought to keep attendance from the comings and goings of the happy hour crowd. But there was one person who left. A person whose face she had not seen.

Was…. Was that bartender Ben Solo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the feedback guys. Flatfoot is my first time writing (and publishing) in a long while. The engagement of the reylo fandom is absolutely unmatched and I love you all! Right now my plan is to update bi-monthly, ideally every other Monday, but since I was able to finish up chapter 2 earlier than expected I chose to go ahead and publish as a thank you to everyone.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed Silent City! If you have a minute please drop me a compliment or critique, it really greases my writing wheels.
> 
> P.S. Everyone catch that new trailer?

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to critique freely but fairly, and don't forget to comment!


End file.
